OngNiel Oneshot Collection
by Kim Sihyun
Summary: This is ongniel story, happy reading


**김시현**

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

Hug Me

Starring Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo

BOYXBOY, YAOI, ROMANCE

Rating : T

Oneshot

WARNING! Ini cerita yaoi, boyxboy, kalo gasuka gausah baca dari awal, jangan nanti malah marah-marah gajelas.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari liat artikel niel masuk rumah sakit dan liat fanart fanart ongniel pas niel sakit wkwk

Happy Reading…

.

.

 _Dorm_ Wanna One terlihat sepi, berbeda dengan biasanya yang selalu terdapat kerusuhan. Tentu saja sepi, karena hampir semua member masih di Osaka untuk keperluan syuting Wanna One Go Zero Base dan baru akan sampai di Korea siang nanti untuk menghadiri acara _fansign_ salah satu _brand_ parfum yang menjadikan Wanna One sebagai _brand ambassador_ -nya, yaitu Clean. Hanya ada Daniel dan Seongwoo di _dorm_ karena 2 hari yang lalu mereka harus syuting Master Key dan terpaksa tidak ikut ke Osaka, menyebabkan mereka harus tinggal di _dorm_ , _just two of them_. Hal ini tentu dimanfaatkan dua sejoli tersebut untuk menikmati _quality time_ yang jarang sekali mereka dapatkan, karena selalu saja ada pengganggu yang mengusik mereka. Dan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di _dorm_ , rasanya seperti hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini.

"Niel-ah, jam berapa kamu berangkat _photoshoot_?" tanya Seongwoo kepada Daniel yang saat ini tengah memeluknya sembari mengelus lembut kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Entahlah, manager _hyung_ bilang pagi, tapi aku lupa jam berapa," jawab Daniel dengan suaranya yang agak serak, suara khas seorang Kang Daniel di pagi hari yang membuat Ong Seongwoo semakin tergila-gila padanya karena dia menganggap suara serak Daniel itu seksi.

"Apa gabisa kamu _cancel_ hmm? Kemarin kamu baru dari rumah sakit, dokter bilang kamu flu," pinta Seongwoo dengan nada khawatir. Daniel yang menangkap nada kekhawatiran dari _hyung_ yang dicintainya pun menatap Seongwoo dengan tatapan lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Ini cuma flu ringan _hyung_ sayang, _I'm fine_. _Don't worry okay?_ " ujar Daniel lalu mengecup kening Seongwoo. "Aku harus siap-siap sekarang _hyung_ , bentar lagi pasti manager _hyung_ dateng," Daniel pun beranjak dari kasurnya untuk bersiap berangkat ke lokasi _photoshoot_ -nya, sementara Seongwoo masih menatap Daniel dengan tatapan khawatir, karena ia tahu bahwa dibalik senyumannya, Daniel menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang tidak ingin dia tunjukkan kepada Seongwoo.

Setelah Daniel selesai bersiap, ia pun berangkat dengan ditemani manager mereka. Tak lupa Seongwoo mengantarnya sampai ke pintu. " _Hyung_ aku titip Daniel, gantiin aku jagain dia disana," ucap Seongwoo kepada manager mereka, yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari sang manager.

" _Hyung_ aku bukan barang yang bisa dititip-titip," ujar Daniel sembari mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Seongwoo yang gemas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Udah sana berangkat, nanti kamu telat. Ah, dan jangan terlalu maksain, kalau kamu ngerasa pusing atau ga enak badan langsung bilang sama manager oke? " ucap Seongwoo lalu mendorong pelan badan Daniel agar dia segera berangkat. Akhirnya dengan enggan Daniel masuk ke dalam mobil. Baru saja Seongwoo akan masuk ke dalam _dorm_ , ia merasa tangannya ditarik dan mendapati Daniel berada dihadapannya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku beneran berangkat sekarang _hyung_ ," Daniel menatap Seongwoo sembari tersenyum lalu kembali memasuki mobilnya dan langsung berangkat, sementara itu Seongwoo tersipu malu dengan apa yang baru saja Daniel lakukan.

Seongwoo sendirian di _dorm_ dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Biasanya ada Daniel yang selalu bersamanya, namun hari ini tidak karena dia memiliki jadwal individu lain, jadi lah Seongwoo hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya, memainkan _game online_ di _handphone_ -nya. Tiba-tiba _handphone-_ nya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk

 _Manager hyung calling…_

"Halo _hyung_ , ada apa?" tanya Seongwoo.

" _Seongwoo-ya, Daniel masuk rumah sakit_ ," Seongwoo _shock_ mendengar jawaban sang manager. Danielnya yang selalu tersenyum sembari mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja _hyung_ , jangan khawatirkan aku' sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Tak terasa ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Rumah sakit mana hyung? Aku kesana sekarang," ujar Seongwoo. Ia langsung mengambil mantel, topi serta maskernya dan langsung berlari keluar dan menghentikan taksi pertama yang ia lihat. Pikirannya kacau. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Daniel, dan semakin ia memikirkannya semakin ia tak bisa berhenti menangis. Begitu ia sampai di rumah sakit, ia langsung berlari ke ruangan tempat Daniel di rawat. Melihat Daniel terbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang infus terpasang di punggung tangannya, tangis Seongwoo pun kembali pecah.

"Kang Daniel! Aku udah bilang kan jangan maksain kalo kamu ngerasa ga enak badan," Seongwoo terisak di samping Daniel sembari menggenggam tangannya. Daniel yang melihat kekasihnya terisak di sampingnya pun menatap Seongwoo dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Aku gapapa _hyung_ sayang, aku udah bilang kan ini cuma flu ringan," ujar Daniel dengan suara yang hampir menghilang.

"Apanya yang gapapa? Kamu demam setinggi ini, suara kamu hampir ilang, kamu masih bilang kamu itu gapapa? Pokonya kamu harus istirahat seharian ini, gausah ikut _fansign_ nanti sore," ucap Seongwoo dengan nada tegas, dan sebelum Daniel membantah ucapannya dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kamu ga boleh ngebantah atau aku ngambek," dan Daniel yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu pun tidak jadi untuk membantah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menemani Daniel di rumah sakit sampai ia berangkat untuk _fansign_ salah satu _brand_ parfum, yaitu Clean. "Kamu istirahat aja sekarang, Wannables pasti ngerti kenapa kamu ga ikut _fansign_ hari ini. Aku berangkat sekarang ya," Seongwoo mengecup kening Daniel sebelum ia pergi. Tanpa Seongwoo ketahui bahwa Daniel tetap pergi ke acara _fansign_ hari itu.

 _Di venue fansign_

" _Hyung!_ Seongwoo _hyung_!" teriak Guanlin sembari berlari kea rah Seongwoo yang sedang menyiapkan _mic_ nya.

"Kenapa Guanlin? Kok sampe lari-lari gitu?" tanya Seongwoo keheranan karena melihat Guanlin berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_! Daniel _hyung_ , barusan aku liat dia dateng kesini. Daniel _hyung_ ikut _fansign_ hari ini!" Seongwoo yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari mencari Daniel, dan ia melihat Danielnya tengah dituntun oleh manager _hyung_ memasuki _venue_ _fansign_.

"Kang Daniel!" Seongwoo berjalan ke arah Daniel dengan mata memerah menahan tangisnya. "Aku bilang juga istirahat aja di rumah sakit, kenapa tetep dateng kesini?" tanya Seongwoo dengan setengah emosi. Namun Daniel hanya diam menunduk tak menjawab dan tidak berani menatap mata Seongwoo. Kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Daniel, Seongwoo pun pergi meninggalkan Daniel dengan air mata yang telah mengalir.

Selama _fansign_ berlangsung, dari awal acara Seongwoo tidak dapat fokus dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, karena pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Daniel. Daniel yang biasanya ceria dan _fresh_ dengan _eyes smile_ -nya yang manis, sekarang terlihat pucat dan lemas walaupun ia masih menampilkan senyumannya. Saat Daniel menyampaikan salam dan permintaan maafnya dengan suara yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar jika saja tak menggunakan mic, ingin rasanya Seongwoo memeluk Daniel sekarang juga dan mengatakan bahwa dia tak usah meminta maaf karena pasti Wannables mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang. Namun apalah dayanya yang hanya dapat menatap Daniel sembari menahan tangisnya karena agensi tidak ingin hubungan mereka diketahui oleh media karena tentu itu akan menimbulkan skandal yang besar. Jadilah Seongwoo hanya menatap Daniel dalam diam dengan tatapan khawatirnya, karena semua member khawatir dengan keadaan Daniel jadi tak masalah jika Seongwoo melakukan hal ini.

Setelah Daniel menyampaikan salam dan permintaan maafnya, ia langsung kembali ke rumah sakit untuk beristirahat. Sepulangnya Daniel, Seongwoo pun kembali memasang 'topeng'nya kembali. Walaupun ia sedang sedih dan khawatir dengan Daniel, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya kepada Wannables, karena Ong Seongwoo dimata Wannables adalah sosok yang selalu ceria dan _happy virus_ dari Wanna One.

Akhirnya acara _fansign_ itu pun selesai. Semua member telah memasuki van untuk kembali ke _dorm_. Semuanya kecuali Seongwoo.

" _Hyung_ aku mau ke rumah sakit buat temenin Daniel," ucap Seongwoo kepada manager.

" _Eoh_? Daniel udah pulang ke _dorm_ kok. Dia bilang gasuka di rumah sakit, jadi dia minta pulang ke _dorm_ ," Seongwoo yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum sumringah dan langsung masuk ke dalam van. Member lain yang melihat Seongwoo naik ke dalam van menjadi bingung, karena tadi Seongwoo bilang dia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Daniel disana.

" _Hyung_ gajadi nemenin Daniel _hyung_ di rumah sakit?" tanya Daehwi. Belum sempat Seongwoo menjawab, Jisung sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Daniel udah pulang ke _dorm_ , tadi manager bilang sama aku. Jelas aja Seongwoo semangat pulang ke _dorm_ ," ucap Jisung. Seongwoo yang mendengar ucapan Jisung hanya terkekeh karena memang yang diucapkan Jisung benar. Dia semangat pulang ke _dorm_ karena akan kembali bertemu Danielnya.

Sesampainya mereka di _dorm_ , Seongwoo jadi orang pertama yang turun dari van dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya (yang juga kamar Daniel dan Jisung) dan mendapati Daniel tengah tertidur pulas layaknya bayi. Secara reflek Seongwoo menyentuh kening Daniel untuk memeriksa apakah demamnya sudah turun atau belum, dan ia menghela nafas lega karena demamnya sudah turun. Seongwoo akhirnya memilih untuk memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur pulas tersebut sembari mengusap-usap pelan kepalanya. Daniel yang merasa tidurnya sedikit terusik akhirnya membuka matanya dan mendapati Seongwoo dihadapannya, sedang menatapnya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Sedangkan Seongwoo masih belum menyadari bahwa Daniel sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

" _Hyung_ udah daritadi nyampenya?" tanya Daniel yang membuat Seongwoo menyadari bahwa Daniel sudah bangun.

"Niel kenapa kebangun? Keganggu gara-gara keganggu aku usap-usap ya?" tanya Seongwoo yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Daniel, lalu ia menatap Seongwoo.

" _Hyung_ aku mau minta sesuatu tapi takut nanti _hyung_ ketularan flu," ujar Daniel dengan tatapan polos seperti anak kecil yang membuatnya sangat amat menggemaskan.

"Kamu mau apa emangnya Niel?" tanya Seongwoo sembari mengusap-usap pipi Daniel.

"Peluk," ucap Daniel dengan tatapan memelas dan bibir _pout_ yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk meminta dibelikan permen. Ah, Seongwoo lupa bahwa ketika Daniel sakit maka dia akan sangat manja kepadanya seperti anak kecil. Melihat Daniel yang seperti ini tentu membuat Seongwoo tidak dapat menolak permintaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia pun langsung naik ke tempat tidur Daniel dan memeluknya dengan erat. Jika biasanya Seongwoo yang berada di pelukan Daniel, maka sekarang Daniel yang berada di pelukan Seongwoo. Ia mengusap-usap lembut kepala Daniel sampai terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan Daniel telah kembali terlelap. Seongwoo lalu mengecup kening Daniel dan ikut terlelap bersamanya.

-THE END-


End file.
